


The Descent into Hell

by infiniteshadows (Ambs_Writes)



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fusion, F/F, F/M, Gen, Half-Angel Waverly, Half-Seelie Jeremy, Hybrid Nicole, Inspired by Shadowhunters (TV), Might be some shadowhunter appearences later, Nicole Haught Centric, Shadowhunter Dolls, Shadowhunter Jeremy, Shadowhunter Nicole, Shadowhunter Waverly, Shadowhunter Wynonna, Slow Burn Waverly Earp/Nicole Haught, WayHaught centric, vampire doc
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:15:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26941228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ambs_Writes/pseuds/infiniteshadows
Summary: Valentine's uprising was successful, mostly. Unable to locate the Mirror or activate the Soul Sword, Valentine settles for bending the Downworld to his will. He has them killed, enslaved, and experimented upon. Those that slip through his grasp seek refuge in the Mundane world, but that won't keep them safe for long. Valentine's ambitions would not let him rest with conquering only the Shadow World. A small force of Shadowhunters has their sights set on stopping Valentine and saving their world.Provided, of course, they don't fuck it up in the process.
Relationships: Jeremy Chetri & Nicole Haught, Jeremy Chetri & Waverly Earp, Jeremy Chetri & Wynonna Earp, Rosita Bustillos/Wynonna Earp, Waverly Earp & Doc Holliday, Waverly Earp & Wynonna Earp, Waverly Earp/Nicole Haught, Wynonna Earp & Nicole Haught, Wynonna Earp/Doc Holliday, Xavier Dolls/Wynonna Earp
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	The Descent into Hell

**Author's Note:**

> Hello and welcome to my Wynonna Earp Shadowhunter's AU. This fic has been rolling around in my head for a while now and so I thought I'd see how it goes. This first chapter is simply a prologue, we'll meet more of the characters in the next chapter which I hope to have up later tonight or tomorrow. 
> 
> Happy reading!

**_Black for hunting through the night_ **

**_For death and mourning the color’s white_ **

**_Gold for a bride in her wedding gown_ **

**_And red to call enchantment down._ **

**_White silk when our bodies burn,_ **

**_Blue banners when the lost return._ **

**_Flame for the birth of a Nephilim,_ **

**_And to wash away our sins._ **

**_Gray for knowledge best untold,_ **

**_Bone for those who don’t grow old._ **

**_Saffron lights the victory march,_ **

**_Green will mend our broken hearts._ **

**_Silver for the demon towers,_ **

**_And bronze to summon wicked powers._ **

**_(Shadowhunter’s Children's Rhyme)_ **

The great silver demon towers of Alicante glimmered brightly in the light of the setting sun. The city was quiet by now, in accordance with the city-wide curfew ordered by Lord Morgenstern. Any citizen caught walking the streets after dusk had better have a good reason for going against a direct order from Lord Morgenstern was treason and the man had no issue with dealing the harshest punishment for even the first offense. Only Lord Morgenstern’s personal guard were allowed to be outside, all of them posted at points throughout the streets to locate any would-be lawbreakers. It was only those who knew the city and streets exceptionally well that could keep to the shadows enough to get away with breaking curfew. 

Fortunately, the man sitting atop a slanted roof was one of those individuals. 

He had one purpose in breaking curfew, one mission to accomplish. Valentine’s ridiculous experiments had continued after the successful birth of his daughter, his quest to purge the demon blood from the Downworlders continuing on. As far as the man knew, the last successful experiment had been 12 years ago and today was the day that it would truly be tested. Today was the half-breed’s rune ceremony. 

No longer the large party that it used to be, rune ceremonies were now held in private. The child who received their first angelic rune of power would be judged on how they handle the pain and then swept away to one of Valentine's specialized training schools. Those who took the pain with a grimace were sent off to be trained as foot soldiers, where they would eventually end up on the front lines. Those who showed no reaction were taken to be trained as generals and would eventually join the Elite Guard. Those who gave any verbal reaction to the pain were sent to become another test subject, many of them never heard from again. All those who knew of the half-breed’s existence were waiting eagerly for the result of the rune ceremony. Many of them even privately admitted that it would be a shame to lose such natural talent to the front lines. 

The man atop the roof had a more personal stake in the matter. Everything he wanted to accomplish depended on the half-breed being trained to join the Elite Guard. Without that, the Shadow World had no hope of ever becoming what it once was. 

It was with tremendous relief that the man would learn his plan would not fail. 

Slipping from shadow to shadow, the man moved across the rooftops until he was perched on the edge of the window ledge. From there, the man could look down into the grand hall and, with a run that enhanced vision, watch the rune ceremony from afar. 

The half-breed looked bigger than he had last seen. Her skin was less greasy, her hair combed and the figure seemed to have gained some mass. They were expecting her to do well, the man observed, otherwise they would not have wasted the time. She stood before Valentine himself and one of the Silent Brothers, dressed in black training garb. The hall was otherwise empty, which he knew was by design. If the girl screamed, it would echo off the walls in a never-ending cycle. Valentine would use that to validate whatever his plan was. 

The girl began to speak just as the man at the window settled in, her voice ringing with pretend strength as she spoke the mockery that Shadowhunter’s Oath had become. The man could tell she didn’t believe a word of what she said but Valentine seemed satisfied with her words. At his nod, the Silent Brother lifted the ceremonial stele and placed the glowing tip against the girl’s arm. The smell of burnt flesh permeated the air and yet the girl gave no reaction. She didn’t flinch, or tense, or clench her jaw. Her gaze remained locked on Valentine. 

“Very good,” Valentine said with an expression that might have been pride, either for the girl herself or the success of his experiment. “You have done well young Hawthorne, but this ceremony isn’t over yet.” 

The Silent Brother stepped back for a moment and then returned with a sharp dagger made of silver. Valentine watched with an evil gleam in his eye as the girl held her unmarked arm out in silence, bearing the weight of the blade as the flat edge was pressed against her skin. Again, the smell of burnt flesh arose, this time sharper and acidic. Again, the girl gave no reaction to the pain. 

“Excellent,” Valentine examined the wound on the girl’s arm, making no move to heal it. “A new breed of Shadowhunters has risen today,” he looked down at the young girl imploringly. “You will not disappoint me.” 

The threat was clear. The girl nodded, sinking to one knee in subjugation. Valentine nodded at her prone form and then swept from the room. The girl rose to follow, her eyes moving up as she glanced over her shoulder. A flash of silver near the roof, just outside the window. The girl nodded, a barely perceptible movement of her head, and then left following Valentine. 

There was still much to be done before their plan could be completed. 

**_Eight Years Later_ **

A flashing light and a blaring alarm were all that remained in the grand hall, where the Mortal Instruments once rested together. The Cup remained, glowing dimly in the flashing red light. The Mirror had never been there in the first place, believed to be lost long before Valentine rose to power, but the Mortal Sword had been in the display as well. Before, the Silent Brother’s had held the Sword in the City of Bones but after Valentine took power, he wanted to display all the things that gave him power over the Shadow and Downworld. 

His pride, like so many leaders who had come before, would be his downfall. 

The Sword was gone, taken in the dead of night by one that Valentine trusted over all others. 

On the outskirts of Alicante, two figures moved in the shadows. The first carried a wrapped bundle in his hands. The second moved on four legs, rust-colored fur glimmering in the faint moonlight. They moved quickly, wary of any following footsteps, and checking all around for the warlock meant to be awaiting them. It would be such a shame for all their hard work to be for nothing because of a missed portal. 

Luck, or perhaps the Angel, was on their side. The warlock was waiting for them, hands already glowing in preparation for calling open the portal. With barely a word exchanged, the two thieves and their magical aide vanished into the night. 

**Author's Note:**

> Are you intrigued? Do you want to stick around? I sure hope so!
> 
> Thank you for reading and I'll see you on the next chapter!


End file.
